Empath (class)
Empath The Empath is a highly sought after traveling partner in the Pokemon world. Empaths can actually read the minds of pokemon, and through this medium communicate with their allies and friends. Empaths can feel what others feel and intuitively know how to right what wrong another is feeling. The bridge between pokemon and humans is very short but without an Empath, the bridge crossing language would be light-years between ends. Cross Classing Channeler: Empath, 16 STR Guardian: Empath, 18 STR, 14 WIS Enduring Soul: Empath, 16 STR 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Empath Gifted Features 'Dig Deep' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Read the thoughts of your target, identifying a deep desire, goal or need. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue (unless you are not a Psychic). 'Calming Vibe' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 7 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: You calm the target, curing it of Confusion. Calming Vibe can calm rages, focus a distorted mind, or neutralize a paranoid panic. In order to use Calming Vibe, the Trainer must be in a calm state of mind. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue (unless you are not a Psychic). Empath Features 'Bonds' Prerequisites: Empath, 10 Psychic and/or Empath Features Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: While unconscious, your pokemon can act on their accord as if you are not unconscious. You may only have as many Pokemon acting per round of an encounter as if you were conscious. 'Connection' Prerequisites: Empath, 5 pokemon you’ve leveled up through training 20 levels Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your pokemon. Effect: You understand your pokemon’s thoughts. 'Deeper Connection' Prerequisites: Psychic, Empath, Connection, 17 INT Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Tamed pokemon. Effect: You understand tamed pokemon’s thoughts. This Feature replaces Connection. 'Digging' Prerequisites: Psychic, Empath, Skimming Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: You may read thoughts from the past four hours in a mind with Telepathy. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Lie Detection' Prerequisites: Psychic, Empath, Connection, 15 INT Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You feel a tingling in the back of your mind when you are lied to, no matter what the source of lie. People cannot lie to you. If information a person gives you is false, but they believe it to be true, you cannot discern this. 'Matchmaking' Prerequisites: Empath, hatched 2 eggs Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Your pokemon making a breeding check. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. Subtract that number from your roll while making a Breeding Check. 'Natural Connection' Prerequisites: Empath, Deeper Connection, 20 INT Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Pokemon. Effect: You understand pokemon’s thoughts. This Feature replaces Deeper Connection. 'Pain Share' Prerequisites: Psychic, Empath Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: A Pokemon or Trainer taking damage. Effect: You may half the damage the target takes. If you do, subtract the amount of damage your prevent from your HP, then subtract another 5 HP from your HP for each time you’ve used Pain Share during that day. 'Pain Split' Prerequisites: Psychic, Empath, 16 INT Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Pain Split. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Skimming' Prerequisites: Psychic, Empath, 17 INT Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: You may read thoughts from the past hour in a mind with Telepathy. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Trying On Shoes' Prerequisites: Psychic, Empath, Digging Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: You may read thoughts from the past day in a mind with Telepathy. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. Category:Psychic Advanced Classes